While several online dictionaries provide an auto completion feature that predicts a term from a user's partial input of the term, these online dictionaries rely on matching the partial input entered. Thus such dictionaries do not help a user who does not know how to spell the initial part of the term or who is not sure of the letters for multiple locations in the term. In addition, such dictionaries only support input of a single type of wild card character as well as a single wild card character per term.